Kingdom Royale
Kingdom Royale is a story in TARS. Summary The Princess of a Kingdom that Crappy Town is located in is uniting kingdoms with a Princes Kingdom, and Marraige.... eww, yeah, the Kirbys need to stop this, along with Pokemon, Robots, and Killers. Story Our story starts when White Kirby, Dyna Blade, Mewtwo, and Freddy Fazbear are making fun of the news, when they bring a live broadcast of a royal party. The Princess of the kingdom that Crappy Town is in meets the prince of another kingdom, and they are in love. The Princess asks him out for a date at Freddy Fazbears, when Freddy jumpscares the TV. Freddy gets a call, saying a royal ball will be held at his pizza place, and he and all the other animatronics have to stay backstage from 7PM to 8PM. The ball is starting, and it is royal. The animatronics are backstage, and the prince and the princess are super in love. Balloon Boy says they can stalk them because he borrowed the Night Guards Monitor. They see the royal people are in love, and they both go to pee, when the cameras glitch, and then outside in the dining area, White busts the radio playing royal music, and has his Electric Guitar out, and all the kirbys are dancing to the sexy music. The Prince and Princess are back and the prince is not happy for ruining his night with the princess, when Foxy borrows a spare guitar backstage and starts playing too. Freddy phones the purple guy, and says he has two royal people he can kill. He smashes through the building with his car and has his knife to kill the princess, when the prince steps in front and is ready to fight. Then a mortal kombat fight starts, when Purple Guy ignores the Prince and critically injures the princess. At the hospital, the princess is recovering, when the prince is at a weapon shop to kill that Purple Guy. He invades his house, and carries him to the royal jail, where you are always tortured by royalaty. The Princess has recovered, and the two decide to go on a date to Woodfire Kirbys. They leave after the waitress throws their burned food. The prince does not like the disrespectful town, so the two decide to check out cerulean cave. They find Mewtwo, Darkrai, Rayquaza, and Lucario Sinnoh playing smash. Mewtwo asks why they are here, and the couple want to tour the cave. Mewtwo kicks them out and boards up the entrance. Meanwhile, they go on a date at the starstraunt. The princess decides to propose to the prince, and does. The prince accepts, and they will have a wedding soon. The residents of Crappy Town learn their kingdom will unite with a well mannered kingdom. The kirbys have to stop this. They Phone Arceus to come help them ruin the wedding. Meanwhile, all the kirbys are preparing all the weapons to invade the wedding. The Prince and the princess, and their parents are excited. Purple Guy is trying to get out of jail, and the kirbys come pick him up and let him in on the wedding. Its finally wedding time, all the towns in the kingdoms are excited, except Crappy Town. The prince may now kiss the bride, when suddenly, the power goes out, and freddy appears. Then a whole army of characters appear and start a big wedding shooting. They kill the minister and other people. Arceus immediataly comes and starts using judgement on the castle, and a whole 6 thousand people die. The two royal people kiss and now the kingdoms are united. And everybody living in the kingdom is not allowed to move out and is loyal to that kingdom. Arceus has an idea, they secertly lift crappy town out of the ground and move it somewhere else in the world. They do that and the story ends. Comic Adaption KR1.jpg Trivia This is the second long comic where some people want to tour Cerulean Cave, the first being The New Mayor of Crappy Town. This was inspired by SMG4's Castle Royale. Category:Stories Category:Comics